board8fandomcom-20200216-history
What Is B8's Least Favorite Thing?
What Is B8's Least Favorite Thing? '''was a bracket competition held by Johnbobb in the summer of 2015. It is a sequel to What Is B8's Favorite Thing? and What Is B8's 2nd Favorite Thing? Rules *Each person got up to 5 nominations, for a total of 128 nominations. *Nominations could be for anything. Games, movies, characters, actors, concepts, colors, songs, etc. etc. *The nominations are randomly ordered; from there it's a normal bracket competition. *Each round, people will vote on which person/thing/etc. they like least. *Each round will be around 24 hours, updating around 10pm-12am EST. Bracket http://challonge.com/WhatIsB8sLeastFavoriteThing Entrants *Adolf Hitler *Advertisements *Alvin and the Chipmunks movies *Andrea from The Walking Dead TV show *Another fucking Fire Emblem character in Smash *Attack of the Clones *B29F of Etrian Odyssey *Barack Obama *Bed bugs *Being murdered *Being poor *Being stared at or being watched while writing *CVS having 5 cash registers but only one person working them *Censored porn *Child porn *Child soldiers *Contest season *Cooking a terrible meal *CrystalMoon *Current Events Message Board *Current moderators not named TRE *Death *Depression *Diarrhea *Dolores Umbridge *Donald "Some, I assume, are good people" Trump *Draven *Driving in Los Angeles *Eddv *Entropy *Fascism *Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy 2 *Final Fantasy XIII *Fleas *Flocks of loud preteens in malls trying to act cool *Foam Adventure (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLmD_69pXpk) *Frank Tieri's Wolverine #186 *FullThrottle Topics *GameFAQs *Gamefaqs mobile ads *Gamergate *Getting up on the hydra's back *Getting your penis cut off with a butter knife *"God Bless The U.S.A." by Lee Greenwood *Grand Theft Auto Series *Hangovers *Harry Potter Deathly Hallows epilogue *Having your things stolen *Hemorrhoids *ISIS *Ico *Jack and Jill (Adam Sandler movie) *Joffrey Baratheon (Game of Thrones) *Johnbobb *Justin Bieber *KanzarisKelshin *Kingdom Hearts *Kirby *Konami dicking over Kojima *Kotaku *Kyubey *Marie Schrader (Breaking Bad) *Men's rights activism *Microtransactions *Mosquitos *Multiple bee stings to the face *Murder *Naruto anime *Neoliberalism *Nickelback *Offseason *Pennies *People that can't censor themselves in public *People who intentionally spoil things *Political Correctness *Pouring a bowl of cereal and discovering there is no milk left *Preston Condra *Pulling so hard you rip the skin *Racism *Rallies *Rebecca Blacks Friday *Reddit *Religion *SJWs *Scientology *Sharting *Slipknot *Spiders *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Special Editions *Steph Curry *Stepping on a Lego brick *Stinkbugs *Stubbing your toe on a piece of furniture *That RPGManiac guy *That cell phone ring that sounds like whistling (http://youtu.be/SkvVGSmm_KM) *The Holocaust *The IRS *The Kids (from the Trix cereal commercials) *The Poll of the Day board *The Triforce Quest in Wind Waker *The Yazz (DC Comics) *The fact I can't nominate Johnbobb twice *The fact that dogs don't live long enough *The monkey cave in Earthbound *The remove from favorites button and its placement *The series finale of How I Met Your Mother *The way low wage employees are treated by both the public and the corporations they work for *The word salty *Those fuckin' people who piss all over the toilet seats and don't clean it afterwards *Tooth Decay *Troll/Gimmick Accounts *Troll/Gimmick Topics *Tumblr *Underrail *Undertale *User Level-Only Message Boards *Walking in on your parents having sex *Water levels *Waterbugs *When you say something to someone in a group and they don't hear you but everyone else does *When you take a quick swig of milk from the carton without realizing it's gone bad so your mouth is full of sour milk *When you're watching porn and the girl starts prolapsing even though it wasn't in the video tags *When you've played most of a game only to end at a very poorly designed challenge *When your bracket is terrible *World Hunger *r/leagueoflegends Final 8 Getting Your Penis Cut Off with a Butter Knife def. ISIS (14-8) Depression def. Murder (18-15) Being Murdered def. The way low wage employees are treated by both the public and the corporations they work for (10-1) Child Porn def. Child Soldiers (7-4) ---- Depression def. Getting Your Penis Cut Off with a Butter Knife (19-11) Being Murdered def. Child Porn (14-11) ---- Depression def. Being Murdered (26-20) '''WINNER: DEPRESSION